


Speechless, Over the Edge

by VibraniumHeart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Making Love, Oral Sex, Protective Bucky Barnes, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibraniumHeart/pseuds/VibraniumHeart
Summary: Bucky Barnes is breathless, head over heels for you. And he's finally ready to be open and vulnerable.





	Speechless, Over the Edge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> For my Buckaroo. I hope you like it! I changed my mind several times on plot and which Bucky to use. Happy early birthday! Really hope you enjoy it

_Life is not measured by the number of breaths we take, but by the moments that take our breath away._  

 

Bucky had hated that sign, from the very day it was put up in the tower's main foyer. The elegant black font, curling and delicate scripture. He knew it was meant to be beautiful---a reminder to appreciate the good moments, and even romantic. 

 

But his memory had been the equivalent of swiss cheese then, and the only breathless moments he could recall had been ones of horror. The inexplicable foreboding he had felt when he'd received his papers for the war. A goddamn sergeant. He was really going. 

 

Falling from the train. The panicked and lost look in his best friend's eyes as he plunged into a frozen abyss. 

 

Waking up shivering, his arm gone and the pain searing in a way that left him unable to scream. 

 

The machine that first time. 

 

And then he'd met you, and he suddenly realized he'd had no idea what breathless was before you. His tongue felt like lead, all the air sucked out of his lungs---like a sucker punch from Banner's greener side. He'd even gone red, sweat beading along his brow as his heart had hammered. 

 

You'd walked onto the elevator before the doors shut, Bucky's head bowed as Steve gallantly (insufferably) held the door, much to Bucky's dismay. Crowds made him uncomfortable, and anyone more than Steve counted as a crowd. 

 

_You cursed under your breath, jamming your foot back into your low heel as you hurried for the elevator. Blowing a bang from your face you gripped your bag tighter, fighting off frustrated tears as you caught the time. Late. You were going to be late._

_As you approached the elevator the doors began to slide shut, a tan hand coming up to stop it at your soft cry of self pity._

_It was connected to none other than Captain America himself, Steve Rogers. And, thankfully, he was a friend._

_"Thanks, Pony Boy." You sighed as he pushed the button for your floor--one below the Avengers._

_His head cocked adorably, tongue poking out of his mouth as he wrinkled his nose. "I know the reference but...not sure how it fits as a nickname?"_

_You laughed. "Stay Golden? You're America's Golden Boy."_

_Steve rolled his eyes, sighing dramatically, "Whatever you say, Y/N." He cocked his head once more to his left, where a dark haired man stood. You'd been so relieved to see Steve that you hadn't looked properly._

_He was practically hiding behind Steve as well. "This is my best pal, Bucky."_

_You saw the dark haired man's shoulders tense a second before the bluest eyes you'd ever seen met your own. They were covered in paper thin clouds of gray, making it nearly impossible to tell which color was more dominant._

_His jaw was sharp, lightly stubbled, and his lips were plump. Bucky hadn't even planned to look up, but he couldn't help it. Knowing his surroundings always made him feel calmer._

_But the second he saw you all the air was punched from his lungs, his throat ran dry and his heart gave a lurch in his chest before settling into a fast rhythm. His palm felt sweaty, his stomach like it was in knots._

_He wasn't sure whether to be terrified or exhilarated or both. And then, to his horror, his mouth had dropped open without his permission._

_"Hi." It came out somewhere between a squeak and a growl. You were so damn beautiful, though clearly a bit frazzled. The mere sight of you made him ache in ways he'd long forgotten. Wasn't sure he would ever again know the feeling._

_He felt his cheeks warm, quickly averting his eyes and hiding behind his curtain of hair. It was ridiculous. He was a highly trained sniper, had been a deadly assassin, could kill a man with a staple, and here he was---_

_\--blushing over a woman. A goddess. If he didn't know any better, he'd think you related to Thor. But surely the brawn would have mentioned a sister so heavenly._

_Before he realizes it you've exited the elevator, the scent of your perfume lingering behind. He doesn't even need to see Steve to know he's getting the look, the smug face of his formerly scrawny friend. The haughty, cocky eyebrow and his stupid boyish grin and goofy ass haircut._

_"What was that, Bucky?" He's an insufferable little shit sometimes._

_Still, Bucky lets his head thunk back against the elevator wall, groaning pathetically._

_"That was me being you. The better you, obviously. Punk."_

_Steve snorts a laugh. "I'm pretty sure even when I was scrawny my voice never reached that decible."_

_Bucky promptly flipped him the bird._

 

Now, a few months later, you still made him just as breathless. But Bucky had definitely noticed a shift. Or, rather, came to realize just what he'd been feeling the moment you met. He had fallen in love with you right out of the gate, carved his heart from his chest and laid it in the palm of your hand.

 

He just hadn't realized it. Or maybe he had, and was too afraid to give voice to it. But tonight, in the same elevator he had met you in, he felt ready. Not only to say it, but to show it.

 

You'd already been intimate, had sex, but Bucky had always felt like he was holding the smallest sliver of himself back. Now, though, he wanted you to have all of him. To be vulnerable for you. The thought made his heart race with excitement. 

 

You hissed softly, clutching onto Bucky's arm as you removed a heel with your free hand. The other quickly followed, the straps slung onto one finger as you wiggled your toes happily.

 

Thankfully your black dress was short enough that the expensive, silky material didn't drag along the floor. It rested instead just below the knee.

 

"Stark sure knows how to throw a party." 

 

Bucky hummed in agreement. "You ready for bed, doll?"

 

There was a telling roughness to his voice, smoky and filled with desire. He always found that particular octave when he was thinking more primal thoughts, and it never failed to make your knees weak and underwear damp. 

 

Your teeth sunk into your lower lip, lashes fluttering softly. "That depends, Sergeant, are you gonna join me?" 

 

Bucky raked his teeth over his bottom lip, his eyes hooded as he drank in your form appreciatively. "Oh, I plan on it sweetheart." He drawled, Brooklyn accent thick as he caged you in his arms. One planted on either side of your head, leaving the cool metal of the elevator at your back. 

 

The cold seeped in through the thin material of your dress, nipples tightening in heated anticipation under his gaze. 

 

"Is that all you plan on?" You asked breathily, words stained with want for him. It never took him much to get your blood boiling, skin itching to be touched under his expert hands.

 

Bucky flashed you his signature crooked grin, a moment before he bent to steal your lips with his own. He caught the small whimper you made against his mouth, coveting the sound for his own. He swept it up with his tongue, the heat of his mouth enough to make your knees weak.

 

He pressed his body closer to yours, blazing a trail down your throat and across your exposed collarbones. His teeth nipped harshly, tongue soothing away the sting with your sharp inhale. 

 

"Wanna give you everythin'. Gonna take real good care o' you, sugar. Will you let me?"

 

Sweeter than honey, whiskey and smoke rough against the shell of your ear. A sweep of his tongue around the lobe as he teased it into his mouth.

 

"Yes, Bucky, please," you whined, tipping your head to allow his wandering mouth more room. 

 

He shushed you gently. "Patience, kitten." He swallowed roughly, fingers flexing against your hips before his flesh one lifted, the backs of his fingers caressing your flushed cheek. 

 

Bucky took his time drinking you in, the elevator seeming much slower than normal. Not that he was complaining. "Bucky?" You murmured, curious and confused by the look in his eyes.

 

He swallowed once more, his jaw giving a nervous tick you'd come to recognize in the last few months with him.

 

"I'm in love with you." He said it quietly but clearly, as if he said it too loud you may startle and book it away from him. As if he didn't know it would be the single most beautiful thing you'd ever heard.

 

"Oh, James." Your throat tightened around a soft sob. "I love you, too."

 

The elevator slowed to a stop, a soft ding announcing your arrival onto the floor. Bucky's eyes never strayed from yours as he took your hand, leading you backwards towards his room.

 

As soon as the door was open you felt the mood shift between the two of you once more. Bucky wasted no time in stealing your lips once more, his grip nearly bruising as he hauled you as close as possible. His fingers buried themselves in your hair, deftly and quickly undoing the pins and clips in it until it fell down in a curly, unruly mess. 

 

It made you look even more beautiful. Wild and untamed and his---especially if the blooming mark of his teeth on your collarbone had anything to say about it. He gripped fistfuls of your hair to angle your head back, making a hot, wet trail down your throat with his tongue. 

 

And then he stepped back, leaving you gasping and knees wobbling weakly. 

 

"Strip for me?" He plead, taking another step back to undo the buttons of his vest. Beneath the black vest was a white button down, silver and flesh working in perfect sync to undo them one by one until his chest was exposed. 

 

He looked sinfully good, the black pants form fitting in a nearly indecent way, the bulge in his pants nearly enough to rip the seam. It was stretched over his thick thighs like a second skin, muscles flexing underneath. 

 

Bucky arched a dark brow as he undid one of the cufflinks at his wrist---a Falcon, because Sam had stolen all of his others just hours before Stark's party. Without looking he tossed the cufflink into the trash.

 

You watched him tug the ends of his shirt out of his pants, body kicking into gear at the sight of his bare skin.

 

It slipped off easily enough, heels forgotten somewhere on the floor as you hurried to undo the midnight blue lace covering your breasts. You bent to remove your underwear but Bucky tsked, "leave them on. On the bed for me. Grip the headboard."

 

Hurriedly you did as he instructed, eager to please him and even more so to find out what he had in store for you. He never, ever left you unsatisfied but, tonight, with his confession ringing in your ears, you knew it would be beyond anything you had done thus far. It would be much more intense, the added layer of intimacy already soaking the thin scrap of fabric covering your pussy. 

 

Bucky stripped down to his boxers before crawling over you, kissing, sucking and nipping as he pleased. His stubble rasped against your skin, tickling in some spots. The long, dark ends of his hair brushed over your flushed skin, softer than silk.

 

Already your breath was shaky, mouth running dry at the sweet, slow torture he was bestowing upon you with hot, open mouthed kisses. 

 

"Have I told you how breathless you make me?" He hummed between kisses, not waiting for an answer. "Always so goddamn beautiful, babydoll. Especially like this, how only I get to see you." His tongue slid over your nipple, cool breath tightening the bud even further. 

 

"I'm yours," you promised on a whimper, arching to chase his mouth.  Bucky groaned, obligingly wrapping his mouth around a neglected bud--sucking it harshly into his mouth, teeth scraping over the tender skin. 

 

Your whimper broke, body tingling as you gripped the headboard tighter. Silver fingers slid over the other breast, pinching and teasing with cool digits. Your breath snagged, thighs clenching together in silent plea.

 

Bucky promptly pushed them apart, settling his hips between them. He bit down again, rocking his pelvis into yours. His hard cock rocked against your slick folds, pressing the lace into you as he ground against you. 

 

Your legs wrapped around his hips, heels pushing against his ass to press him harder against you. Bucky gave no complaint, rocking harder against you as he teased your nipples with his hand and mouth. His flesh hand caressed your thigh, nails dragging softly down. 

 

And there it was---the knife's edge you'd been on since the elevator finally gave way. A wave of heat rushed through you, mouth dropping open on a cry of his name as you shuddered beneath him.

 

Bucky growled deeply, rocking his hips against you slowly to ease you down from the high. His fingers curled into the band of your underwear, pulling them down as he slid down your body. 

 

While you were still tingling from the aftershocks his tongue slid up your folds and gently around your clit--careful of the oversensitive bud. He repeated the action slowly, as if he had all the time in the world to devour your sweet cunt. Your orgasm built up slowly, fingers aching where they gripped the headboard. 

 

"You trust me?" He asked softly, eyes tender and filled with affection. 

 

"Always." You assured him, another wave of emotion making your chest ache. The love you had for Bucky was ever growing. Even his faults you loved him for. He was everything to you, and here he was worshipping you as if he were beneath you. 

 

His eyes darkened a shade. "You can let go, but try to relax for me sweetheart. Wanna try somethin' new." 

 

As soon as he had your nod of consent he returned his mouth to your pussy, pushing your thighs further apart and then back, forcing you to curl onto yourself. The position put him slightly above you, your hips off the mattress as he ate you out. 

 

Your hands gripped onto his biceps with a sharp inhale, the angle bringing you swiftly higher and higher. His fingers laced through yours, squeezing before he winked cheekily.

 

A second later his mouth moved again, sliding lower to the tight ring of muscle. There was a sharp moment of anticipation before his tongue slid over the puckered skin, slowly but firmly.

 

At your high pitched gasp and moan his fingers quickly moved to your clit, rubbing quick and tight circles as his tongue mercilessly teased your ass. The dual sensations were your undoing, the dam breaking once more as you plunged over the edge into bliss.

 

Your vision darkened, heart hammering loudly in your ears. Your entire body was trembling and boneless, a hum flooding through your veins.

 

You must have blacked out for a moment. When you came to Bucky was above you, cool cloth pressed to your forehead. His breath smelled minty and fresh---so you'd been out long enough for him to at least brush his teeth. A courtesy you were grateful for, stealing a soft kiss from him. 

 

His cheeks tinged pink, a smug smirk curling at his lips. "You passed out." 

 

An airy giggle floated up to him from your lips. "I did. I'm all tingly." You grinned stupidly, one he easily returned. 

 

"Think you can handle more, my love?" He quirked a brow slightly, erection prodding at your thigh. You knew he would be more than willing to take care of himself, but you were nowhere near through with him either. 

 

"Mmm, want you Bucky. Always want you." You heard his breath of relief, boxers shoved quickly out of the way so he could settle between your thighs once more.

 

Slowly he rocked against you, coating his cock in your slick--bumping the nearly purple head of his cock against your clit. He was already leaking precum, lip between his teeth as he watched his cock rub against your pussy. He teased himself for a long moment before pushing in achingly slow, needing to adjust slowly if he didn't want to cum  before he was fully inside like a fuckin teenager. 

 

Bucky met your eyes slowly, and it was almost as if you were seeing him for the first time. His face was as open as you'd ever seen it, adoration and love shining in the blue of his eyes. Once again he stole your lips slowly, sucking your bottom lip into his mouth as he gave a slow roll of his hips.

 

You gasped, nails sinking needily into his back. "Please, James. Move. Please."

 

He shushed you gently, pushing sweaty hair away from your forehead. "I've got you, baby. Gonna give you everything." He promised huskily.

 

Together you moved in slow rolls of your hips, Bucky sinking deeper into you than you'd ever thought possible. The air between you was thick with such an intense intimacy that tears pricked at both of your eyes.

 

Gone was any rush from before, a slow burn hearing you from the inside out. It seemed to take forever and no time at all for your third orgasm to sweep through you.

 

It buzzed through your veins, walls clamping down hard around his cock in a wet gush of fluid. He moaned your name brokenly against the shell of your ear, hand gripping yours tight as his cock pulsed inside of you, filling you with his cum.

 

By the time you were both cleaned up exhaustion was settling thickly over you. You stayed conscious long enough for Bucky to curl up behind you, pulling you protectively into his body. 

 

The last thing you recalled was the feather light kiss to your temple, and his whispered declaration once more.

 

"I love you."

 

Bucky wasn't far behind, more content than he'd been in decades. More at home. Safe in the knowledge that you would never stop taking his breath away. 


End file.
